Laberintos del presente
by Aelilim
Summary: La palabra ahora no tiene, matemáticamente, ni sentido, ni límite siempre pasa algún tiempo entre la escritura de la 1era letra “a” y la última letra, también “a”... y sólo eso importa. LxLight


**Laberintos del presente**

Aclaración 1: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados es mío; gracias ¬¬; 

Aclaración 2: Este fanfic es **yaoi**, si no gustas del género la flechita de arriba te llama a gritos. Por otro lado, es un L x Light.

Aclaración 3: Siendo sinceros este _escrito_ no tiene ni trama o puntos fuertes de los cuales asirse, más que todo es un ataque fallido de pseudo-inspiración. Cualquier crítica sustentada será muy bien recibida.

Y eso es todo, sino huyeron aún… ¡lean! Al final quizá ni se arrepientan o.o;

««» ««»» «»»

L siempre ha confiado en su capacidad de deducción e ingenio infalible y su arrogancia y su confianza se deben a que nunca falla. Además L nunca deja de pensar, piensa demasiado deprisa, tratando de adelantarse un paso a todos; su cabeza es una máquina de movimiento continuo que sigue trabajando aún en las situaciones más difíciles.

En resumen: L no se equivoca y L está seguro que Yagami Light es el Kira _original_. Ciertamente puede creer que Light esté amnésico sin recuerdos referentes a él mismo siendo Kira y que desee fervientemente que su nombre quede limpio. Sin embargo, eso no cambia nada. Está convencido.

Las piezas del rompecabezas calzan perfectamente, pero la falta de dos partes importantes arruina el acabado final.

Por otro lado:

L disfruta de la compañía de Light; disfruta de su inteligencia; disfruta que haya una persona con la que no exista la necesidad de explicar detalle por detalle todo lo que cruza por su cabeza referente al caso – porque lo más común es que Light llegue a las mismas conclusiones por su cuenta.

Encuentra agradable su soledad rota por un _igual. _Yagami Light es una luz en su vida – una luz que se ve interceptada por obstáculos de toda clase.

««»»

"Ryuuzaki."

L escucha pronunciar ese nombre que no es el suyo – y no responde, lo encuentra innecesario. Tanto L como Light saben que está despierto desde hace mucho. Un silencio cómodo queda sólo por un par de instantes.

"Tú eres el enemigo perfecto de Kira… o más bien Kira es tu enemigo perfecto. Claro que hablo del primer Kira."

Light ha estado con el pensamiento desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora, simplemente lo quiere manifestar.

"Hablas como si no fueras Kira", dice tranquilo ante el comentario.

"¡No lo soy!"

"Ya sabes lo que pienso Light-kun."

"Sí."

L encoge más sus rodillas y las estrecha con sus brazos sin importarle que con el hecho la cadena que le une a Light se atiese y le cause dolor en su muñeca. Light también se da cuenta y acorta la distancia.

"No quiero que te hagas daño."

L no responde ni agradece el gesto, sólo sigue saboreando el dulce que tiene en la boca.

Después de un rato permite que sus músculos se relajen un poco porque nota que Light se gira descuidadamente hacia él, sin duda sumergido en el sueño.

Se permite ver inmutablemente las facciones dormidas. Ahí tiene una prueba más de que Yagami Light, su único amigo, es Kira. Antes, cuando mantenía la vigilancia de su habitación las 24 horas del día, se había fijado en un par de cosas que rompían con la _completa normalidad _de Light: su rigidez al dormir de la cual carecía ahora y la completa falta de sexualidad.

L también había tenido 17 años, no en las condiciones más normales, es verdad, e igual había sentido el despertar de la libido y las hormonas alborotadas, de las cuales Light no parece tener ni noticia.

Y, a pesar de todo…

«Las personas no son difíciles de entender y eso las hace aburridas» L había dicho una vez a Light, «Excepto tú.» Y pensaba que era cierto, sino ahora no le consideraría su único amigo.

L se detiene a pensar más detalladamente en eso. Entonces¿Kira es su amigo? Quizá – quizá lo es. Su amigo, la primera persona en ser lo _suficiente_ es Light, el primer Kira que ahora está sin recuerdos.

Kira Yagami Light, su amigo L va a salir perdiendo de todas maneras.

La igualdad es simple. ¿Verdad?

L en ese momento reconoce que el futuro próximo no es algo que sepa de dónde va a venir ni a dónde va a ir. Pero se repite que él es la justicia y al final va a ganar.

««»»

L nota la luz de la luna que se filtra a través de la cortina sin cerrar y calcula que faltan aún dos horas para el amanecer. Alarga su mano libre y toma otro un chocolate, lo desenvuelve y se lo come sin prisas. Y sigue pensando…

"Deberías hacer menos ruido."

L observa como Light mira su reloj, ese reloj que su padre le regaló cuando ingresó a la Universidad de Tokio y que sólo se quita cuando se bañan.

"Son las 4:30", dice Light al mismo tiempo que hace un gesto cansado.

Sin prestarle atención, el detective toma otro chocolate sólo que ahora es uno de gran tamaño y le da una mordida que de discreta y comedida nada tiene.

"En vez de estar aquí perdiendo tiempo, deberíamos utilizarlo para investigar más. Tú no duermes, al parecer y a mí ya se me quitó el sueño."

L asiente distraídamente. Light espera a que se termine de devorar su suministro de azúcar antes de pararse mecánicamente y en movimientos totalmente coordinados, minutos después ya están desnudos bajo el agua caliente de la ducha.

"Somos tal para cual", comenta Light cerrando los ojos para que el champú que el agua se está encargando de enjuagar no se le entre a los ojos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Cambian de lugar bajo el chorro caliente.

"Este es mi presente. No sé si fui Kira, y no sé si volveré a ser Kira", admite Light en un muy raro ataque de franqueza.

"Kira…"

L sabe que cada momento que pasa con Light en soledad, en los cuales a veces importa poco que haya sido o sea Kira en un futuro, son minutos que arrojan sobre sí mismo reactivos y pasa que ya aceptó la idea de que se siente atraído física e intelectualmente a Yagami Light.

Y esa atracción está en su conciencia, al alcance de su mano, palpable.

L también sabe otra cosa: que lo que siente es correspondido. Pero se contiene porque sabe por anticipado que al momento de apoderarse de alguna parte de Light, sea algo mental o corporal, su deseo va a disminuir en un 50 por ciento, además, lo más probable sea que otras consecuencias no convenientes puedan pasar, y L no quiere que nada de eso suceda.

Lo más curioso es que esa auto-prohibición sólo sirve para estimular lo que siente…

««»»

"Pareces un muñeco."

L sigue sosteniendo de su particular modo el celular: apenas con el índice y el pulgar. Después de la conversación telefónica con Watari se había quedado pensativo e inmóvil, olvidándose de dejarlo a un lado.

"Un muñeco extraño", completa Light sin burla.

L sólo le mira indiferente, y el castaño, después de sonreírle ligeramente vuelve los ojos a la computadora y a su investigación.

"Libertad", dice de pronto L. Ligh levanta una ceja.

"¿Libertad?"

"… Libertad de ser normal, de ser alguien que no reduce todo a probabilidades y deducciones."

Al instante siguiente de haber dicho aquellas palabras con un tono de voz parecido a un eco perdido, se sorprende de sus propias palabras.

"Parece que me dejé llevar", explica al instante mordiendo sin delicadeza uno de sus dedos.

"Ryuuzaki…"

Unos profundos ojos negros chocan con unos almendrados y L recuerda algo:

"Pero tú no sabes de lo que hablo. No conoces ese tipo de libertad", afirma mientras un apetitoso dulce entra en contacto con su lengua.

La entrada de un siempre inoportuno y sonriente Matsuda impide la respuesta ya preparada del más joven.

"¡Buenos días! No me sorprende verlos a esta hora ya levantados", saluda soltando una risita. "Ah, por cierto, Misa-Misa me pidió que les dijera que su cita de hoy tendría que ser más temprano porque tiene que repetir unas escenas del comercial y…"

"Está bien", interrumpe L la palabrería. "Vamos ahora mismo."

"¿Qué? Pero si apenas son las 7:30…" Matsuda deja inmediatamente de hablar cuando L y Light abandonan la estancia.

L aprecia especialmente esos momentos en los cuales la estupidez, simpleza o alegría de otra persona que desentona tanto con él, le hacen valorar tanto la compañía y amistad de Light.

Cuando llegan al piso designado a Misa, L no se molesta en anunciar su llegada. A Light le parece una completa descortesía pero no dice nada al saber que de los dos, sólo a él le importan cosas como el respeto a la privacidad ajena.

"¡Light!", exclama Misa al verle con una gran sonrisa mientras se lanza a los brazos del castaño.

L y Light deducen al instante que Matsuda ya le había avisado de su visita.

"Realmente te esfuerzas por gustar a Light-kun", comenta sin malicia L echándole una mirada a la figura provocativa de Misa que se muestra bajo el pijama corto y casi transparente.

L no ha quitado la supervisión de Misa ni un segundo por su completa seguridad de que es el segundo Kira; por eso sabe, entre muchas otras cosas más, que esa clase de pijama no es la suele usar Misa-Misa.

Una vez que están sentados, los movimientos de Light parecen denotar cierto nerviosismo ante Misa y L lo nota.

En ese instante el amor que siente Misa por Light le molesta de manera particular pero sabe que en algún momento le va a ser útil… Una sonrisa de pura burla que le regala Misa casualmente y sin motivo aparente, también le llega a desagradar, sin embargo, descarta de inmediato la idea de que ella sepa de su recelo, es imposible.

L se siente extrañamente liberado cuando la _cita_ con Misa por fin termina y cuando están alejándose bajo el efusivo adiós de la chica, resuelve encontrar un motivo para reducir a la mitad el tiempo de las citas, o aún mejor el número de éstas.

"Hay una forma de negarse a venir a ver a Misa."

L siente satisfacción y una notable disminución en el desagrado hacia Misa que había germinado. Es cierto que sabe que Light se siente atraído a él, sin embargo, eso no impide que también sienta atracción por Misa.

L piensa: «La adolescencia...»

"Siento celos", revela de pronto L.

Light le mira sorprendido. Había notado cierta actitud en L imposible de encasillar pero jamás pensó en celos.

"Se podría decir que conozco «tu forma de pensar»... sin embargo, no lo que sientes", excusa Light su visible sorpresa.

L sigue caminando sin decir nada. Si se lo piensa bien, Light va a llegar a una conclusión solo. Él ya no va a decir ni una palabra más sobre el asunto.

¿Celos... de Light o de Misa?

"Celos de Misa y de mí", concluye cuando el ascensor se detiene en el piso que utilizaban para investigar.

L no se molesta en sorprenderse o en negar. Insensatos y amargos celos tras el desagrado… A Misa porque es capaz de amar con todo el corazón sin ninguna reserva, siendo capaz de renunciar a todo por su persona amada y a Light porque es objeto de ese amor absoluto.

««»»

Están otra vez uno al lado del otro en la cama y en completo silencio; ya son varias las horas y las envolturas de golosinas desde que están así.

"No tengo sueño."

"Pero necesitas descansar."

"Sí. Oye Ryuuzaki, hay que hablar", pide Light decidiendo que definitivamente no iba a conciliar el sueño ni en ese minuto en los siguentes.

"Siempre hablamos."

"No, no me refiero a ese tipo de conversación. Por ejemplo, dime algo íntimo de ti."

En ningún instante L hubiera podido afirmar que se esperase esa petición de Light. Igual sus facciones no cambian ni un ápice en ningún momento.

"No."

Es una medida de precaución, quizá innecesaria porque que se le escapase algo que revelase información importante no es posible. Light también lo sabe, y se molesta por eso.

"¿Por qué?, pregunta. "Por tu maldita seguridad de que soy Kira", responde a su pregunta solo.

"Así es."

El enojo que siente Light hacia L se incrementa y en un rápido movimiento se sube encima de las caderas del mayor y encierra con sus manos el cuello de éste. Siempre ha soportado las claras directas de L pero el insomnio le ha quitado las ganas de guardar su rabia.

"¡Deja de pensar eso!"

L calcula sus fuerzas y las de Light y determina que costaría sacárselo de encima, pero aún antes de intentar hacer algo, desiste. Y eso es porque el peso de un cuerpo sobre el suyo, el rugido cerca de su oreja y la falta de aire le parecen buenas sensaciones a pesar de lo adverso la situación. Además esa noche no quiere pelear – sólo se queda inerte, sintiendo como sus sentidos poco a poco le dejan por la falta de oxígeno.

La verdad es que no está dentro de sus planes morir a manos de Light-kun – aparte, sabe que Watari que seguramente está observando todo a través de las cámaras de seguridad, no dejaría que pasase algo así.

"Treinta segundos más y…", trata de decir, sin embargo, de su garganta no brota ningún sonido coherente.

Light no parece dejar de querer asfixiarlo y a L se le ocurre hacer algo aparte de comenzar a forcejear, iniciar golpes físicos o esperar a que Watari interviniese: «No hay nada mejor que un dolor físico para inspirar más ideas.» Así que alza una mano para acariciar el rostro de su Némesis. ¿Qué hace? Le comunica lo mucho que le atrae y disfruta – aún de lo extremo del contexto, ya que palabras que significasen eso jamás saldrían de sus labios.

L siente como las manos Light le dejan y al aire por fin llega a sus pulmones, sin poder evitarlo comienza a toser seguidamente.

"Lo que acabas de hacer… se sale de toda lógica… de TU lógica", pronuncia agitadamente el castaño sin moverse de su sitio encima de su _amigo._

Después de retomar una respiración normal, L le mira fijamente. Sus ojos ahora lucen extraños, quizá amenazadores o irónicos, tal como si fuesen los de una estatua y su mano sigue fija en la mejilla de Light.

L busca desligarse de todas las sensaciones que le invaden, pero no es fácil debido al estado en el que está. Y en medio de su intento casi desesperado de volver al frío análisis de las cosas, Light se inclina y le besa, y es capaz de probar, en sus labios, la evidencia de la culpa que le aterra y el deseo.

No le separa, ni siquiera se le ocurre que puede hacerlo.

El beso es de apenas unos segundos y una vez que éste termina, Light se baja del cuerpo tibio y se aleja lo más que le permiten las cadenas, dándole la espalda. Ninguno pronuncia palabra durante mucho tiempo.

Afuera comienza a despuntar el alba, oscura y vacilante.

Light no entiende lo que le ha pasado¿desde cuándo su raciocinio natural se pierde para dejarle esclavo de sus impulsos?

"Tratar de asfixiarme y luego besarme. Ahora¿quién se sale de su lógica, Light-kun?"

"Mejor olvidamos lo que acaba de pasar", pide con voz cansada luego de interminables quince minutos sin palabras, apenas escuchando la respiración del otro, desde que L hablase.

"No quiero. Haz abierto una puerta que no se va a cerrar fácilmente."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Moviéndose lentamente, L gatea para salvar la distancia que les separa y cuando llega a su objetivo, susurra cerca de un oído de Light: «Deseo.»

Light ha notado un suave matiz de perturbación, pero al girarse ve las facciones igual de ingenuas y observadoras. Sin que lograse pensar en algo más, es empujado hasta quedar echado en la cama y sus labios empiezan a ser lamidos por L con suavidad, casi instintivamente abre la boca y recibe esa lengua.

En el beso hay intensidad, lujuria, deseo reflejados…

L se separa un poco, terminando el apasionado beso. Sin mediar palabras se retira lo suficiente para poder bajar sin problemas el pijama y la ropa interior de Light, bajo la mirada perturbada de éste, que no dice nada ni hace intento por impedir quedar desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

Cuando ya tiene a Light sin nada que se interponga en lo que quiere hacer, L se entretiene un momento observando con suma curiosidad la semi-erección del menor.

"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte viéndome?", reclama Light con las mejillas levemente rojas.

En respuesta L se termina de inclinar y lame la suave piel de los testículos. Se entretiene un buen rato ahí hasta que cede ante las calladas súplicas y abre la boca para recibir en ella a Light. El grosor, la humedad y la lisa punta chocan contra su paladar, mientras impone un ritmo profundo – se siente extraño haciendo eso, pero los jadeos y gemidos bajitos que obtiene le bastan en recompensa.

Light no cabe en sí. Se ha acostado con unas cuantas mujeres pero es la primera vez que las sensaciones son tan fuertes.

Cuando por fin el orgasmo nubla los sentidos del menor, L se permite incorporarse mientras traga con dificultad una parte del líquido espeso y blanquecino. Le duele un poco la garganta y su excitación no puede apretarle más, atrapada en su pantalón, pero L se siente bien – muy bien. «Así que esto es dejarse llevar…», razona justo antes de que una mano jale de su cuello hacia abajo.

««»»

Un halo de luz se cuela por la ventana e inmediatamente Light separa el cuerpo desnudo de su amante. L no objeta, acostumbrado a la escena. Una vez el de cabellos almendrados le había dicho: «Lo que nosotros hacemos… se hace mejor en la oscuridad.» Así que sólo al anochecer se _aventuran _a poseerse.

Su relación de dos caras había pasado a tres:

Su enemigo sin recuerdos, esa persona que en cualquier momento podría volver a ser Kira. Su amigo – su igual. Y por último, su amante. La persona con la que había aprendido a abandonarse al yugo que brinda el placer.

Algo más que había cambiado eran sus días, se habían vuelto duales: las horas de la mañana y parte de la noche que se dedicaba con toda su concentración y sagacidad a la investigación y en 2do lugar, las altas horas de la noche en las que sólo se entregaba a las caricias y las sensaciones que le producía Light, obligándose a dejar todo lo demás de lado.

Las evidencias de tan agitadas noches eran las grabaciones de la habitación que L exigía guardar a Watari con la máxima seguridad; uno que otro moretón en sus cuerpos que pasaban siempre desapercibidos y el cansancio estampado en las facciones de Light por sus horas de sueño que a veces se veían reducidas a nada – aún así, se habían sumergido en la atípica rutina sin ninguna queja.

… otro factor que había cambiado mucho era que desde que habían comenzado a tener sexo, cada vez que sentían la necesidad de expresar lo que sienten uno por el otro, la animalidad interviene para restablecer el silencio…

««»»

Acaban de hacer el amor… dos veces.

L está dando lengüetazos a un helado y Light le observa a través de la oscuridad, apoyado en uno de sus brazos. Cuando L ha terminado su helado, sin dejar tiempo para una reacción de Light, le tumba sobre la cama y le besa profundamente mientras su mano se entretiene en hacer círculos grandes e insinuantes en la piel expuesta del estómago.

"Sabes dulce", sonríe Light se levanta mientras se lo quita de encima y va hacia el baño, jalando consigo a L.

"Tenemos que atrapar a Kira. Con que sólo una vida humana se salve, es un gran logro; así de importantes son las vidas individuales", comenta el de ojos negros por hacer algo mientras observa fijamente y sin reparos como Light termina de orinar. :-D

"Eres un pervertido", ríe Light haciendo caso omiso las palabras acerca de Kira, no quiere arruinarse esos momentos con L.

"¿Tú crees?", pregunta L con la inocencia e ingenuidad de un niño.

"Sí", responde con falsa seriedad antes de arrinconarle contra las lozas frías y besarle el cuello.

L y Light vuelven a la cama después una larga retahíla de besos y caricias atrevidas – comenzando la tercera ronda de la noche. L ya conoce a la perfección el cuerpo de Light, sabe que no tiene lunares o imperfecciones; sabe como excitarle y llevarle al paraíso; cómo y cuánto tocar cada punto sensible y lo mismo puede afirmar Light sobre su conocimiento de la fisonomía de su amante.

Tras largos minutos después los gemidos y suspiros ya han dejado de interrumpir la tranquilidad de la habitación.

"Tres veces esta noche, creo que es demasiado desgaste físico."

"Pero no vas a negar que vale la pena."

"Verdad."

Después de su corta conversación ninguno añade más, hasta que L, sacando un objeto de la mesa de noche de su lado de la cama, le pide a Light que jueguen a algo.

"Ruleta rusa", contesta a la pregunta de, «¿Qué juego?», a la vez que enseña el arma sostenida en su particular forma.

"No voy a dejar que alguno de los dos muera tan estúpidamente", se niega tajante.

El castaño sabe que lo más posible es que ni siquiera hubiera balas de verdad en el arma, pero está completamente harto de las insinuaciones directas de Ryuuzaki de que es Kira – y a veces no puede controlar su mal humor. Detesta profundamente cuando L se vuelve un niño y saca a relucir de esa manera tan estúpida lo que piensa.

"A Kira no le importa el verdadero significado de la muerte y de la vida, y a mí…"

"Hasta mañana", interrumpe fríamente Light dándole la espalda.

L siente un golpe agudo a su orgullo y decide no dejarlo ahí – así que haciendo un acto inusual en él, toma la pistola firmemente en su mano y la pega a la espalda de Light, comenzando a recorrerla mientras se inclina y susurra suavemente:

"Tienes razón: soy un pervertido."

Light no responde nada sintiendo como el frío metal se abre paso en su firme trasero. Cuando L está a punto de dirigir a lo más profundo su desenfreno, el sonido molesto del teléfono lo evita

«… No creo que sea adecuado seguir.» Es lo único que se permite escuchar reconociendo la voz de Watari, apenas levanta el auricular y lo cuelga.

Han pasado aproximadamente dos meses desde que L y Light comenzaron su relación trilateral. Casi todos los días han hecho el amor, entregándose con la misma pasión de la primera vez, pero incorporando de vez en cuando nuevos juguetes o posiciones para no terminar aburriéndose del sexo.

"Te amo" dice con simpleza un día L mirándole con sus ojos negros con seriedad.

Toda una gama de sentimientos pasan por las facciones de Light. No sabe exactamente qué pensar, cómo responder o incluso cómo sentirse antes esas palabras. Sin premeditación, se levanta de la posición en la que está provocando un estremecimiento en ambos cuando retira su interior de la erección de L.

"¿No es uno de tus juegos psicológicos?", pregunta para ganar tiempo y superar el pasmo que no le deja razonar.

"Te amo," es lo único que dice L en respuesta sin cambiar su expresión.

"¿Por qué... y desde cuándo?"

"Nadie dice que se necesitan motivos para enamorarse de una persona o que existe un momento preciso en el cual lo haces."

"No sé que decirte" se rinde pronto Light, enfrentando la expresión ahora ingenua.

"No es necesario que lo hagas" dictamina con normalidad. "¿Pero piensas dejarme así?" reclama poco después al ver la inmovilidad del de cabellos castaños, señalando su dureza.

"No…" contesta mientras se sube a las caderas estrechas y se sitúa justo en el lugar en el que estaba antes.

Dentro de sí mismo, Light, sabe que sus sentimientos están del todo claros, y también sabe que sólo interesa que esté ahí y Ryuuzaki también esté ahí, a su lado. Y eso es porque sólo importa lo que siente ahí mismo, sólo importa el presente. Nada más ni nada menos que el ahora…

Fin

««» ««»» «»»

_Nunca habrá más perfección que _ahora

_Ni más infierno o más cielo que _ahora

_**Walt Whitman**_

Junio del 2007


End file.
